Modern heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems are typically designed to adjust and maintain both a temperature and a humidity of a controlled environment. Some controlled environments, e.g., hospitals, primary schools, etc., require air ventilation in addition to temperature and humidity control. In the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning context, air ventilation is a process wherein air from a controlled environment is continuously replaced with outside air. Organizations such as the American Society of Heating, Refrigerating and Air-Conditioning Engineers have established minimum ventilation rate requirements for specific controlled environments. For example, a new elementary school may be required to ventilate 10.0 cubic feet of air per minute per elementary school occupant.
Compliance with minimum ventilation rate regulations generally increases an amount of energy required to maintain a desired temperature and a desired humidity within a controlled environment. For example, during summer conditions in many regions, a temperature and a humidity of outside air is greater than a desired temperature and a desired humidity within a controlled environment. Thus, continuously supplying outside air to the controlled environment may increase a temperature and a humidity of the controlled environment and additional energy is required to decrease the temperature and decrease the humidity of the controlled environment to the desired temperature and the desired humidity. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce an amount of additional energy required to comply with minimum ventilation rate regulations.